creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Stalking
I sat at my desk waiting for the final bell. The first day of college seemed like the longest, didn't it? Well, at least when that bell rings, I know I can finally leave.... even if it was school, the amazing weather outside would hold up for a peaceful walk home... I glanced out the window for a moment to savor this grand afternoon. The trees, the bright blue sky, and the flowers. The perfect end to a perfect day. I sigh and look back up at the lecture. Fractural equations was the least of what I wanted to do today. I lay my head down on the desk and glance back out the window. But suddenly, I heard a high pitched ringing coming from my left ear. The ringing's pitch grew higher and higher. I began grinding my teeth to the sound of it. I shut my eyes and prayed for the ringing to stop. It didn't. And after several minutes of hoping, it finally died down to an utter silence. No noise coming from the lecture, or the rest of the class. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced back out the window. I then saw it. It stared with a deadly glance. In the distance I saw a short, slim figure with his hands cupped over his eyes. But the odd part was, he was missing a few fingers on each hand. Blood slowly dripped from his wretched face as I watched in tyrony. I then began shouting. "HELP! That man outside needs help!" Not a single person looked at I or the window. I began crying softly. "Please, he is dying. He needs help." No one looked. No one cared. Was no one hearing me? I then screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP HIM! SAVE HIM!" The figure that was originally in the distance was now right in front of the window. "Help himm!" I screamed, coughing rapidly. I was choking on my own words. I continued coughing until I saw blood. "Help me." he whispered from outside. "Free me. Save me." The final bell rang. I lifted my head from the desk slowly. My teacher stared blankly at my face. "Sleeping in a $7,000 course is not something to be proud of, miss." he said. "Leave. Now. I need to tidy up for the next group." I slowly stood up and grabbed my purse.I took one last glance outside and left the room. I exited the university and made my way home. I worked at a pizza parlor when I was 15 and earned up enough money to buy my own small colonial by the time I was 19. I walked down the sidewalk and viewed the distant sunset. It was 7:00 already, surprisingly. I looked down at my shadow that perfectly moved in sync with me. After a few minutes, I had a.... weird feeling.... a feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw nothing. I just continued walking until I reached my street. Still about a half a mile to go. Tomorrow, I'm allowed to use my car to drive to and back from the university, but considering today was orientation, I was not allowed. I continued walking until something hit me. Hard. I turned to the other side of the street to the other sidewalk. There he was. Watching me, covered in blood. Cupping his fingerless hands over his eyes. I looked away and began running. I had to make it home. I began hearing whispers in my ear from him, even though he was across the street. "Freeee meeee." he whispered. Even though I was moving, he always stayed right beside me. "Saveeee meeee." I reached my house and ran up the porch steps. I turned around to see him RIGHT THERE in my face. "Hellppp meee..." he said slowly. I opened and slammed the door. I ran straight upstairs to my room for the rest of the night. I sat in my room and wondered: is he still there? I looked out my bedside window. He was on the lawn, staring at me. I picked up the phone and dialed 911. "911, Please state your emergency." the operator said. "HELP ME! There is this man stalking me! I'm at 133 Happy Street. He has followed me home from school... and, and.... I don't know what to do!" I screamed in tears. "Ma'am, we'll send some officers to you." After some police officers arrived, I saw that the stalker was still standing there, staring at me. I ran downstairs and outside, avoiding Him.... I jumped inside of the police car, crying. "Ma'am. What's wrong?" the driving officer stated. "He's OUT THERE!" I screamed. The officers gave each other blank looks, and hopped out of the cruiser. "Right there! By the mailbox!" I screamed. The first officer approached the mailbox slowly. "BE CAREFUL!" I yelled. He was still staring at me, motionless. And without moving an other muscle, the stalker lifted his foot. His boot contained a sharp blade covered in carnage and blood. He then kicked the approaching police officer with the blade, completely going through him. "NO!" I screamed. The other officer sprung back behind the police car. "Where is he?! I can't see him!?" the other officer screamed. The officer that was killed stood up slowly, he was destroyed. He slowly took his hands, cupped them, and placed them over his eyes. He and the officer stand, staring. The second police officer, still alive, hopped into the drivers seat. "We're getting out of here NOW!" he yelled. He turned on the car. The police radio on the dash began the familiar whispering... "Help Me... Free Me..." It was bone shattering. "What is that?" the officer asked. Suddenly, the original stalker hopped up onto the hood of the car. "THERE HE IS!" I and the officer yelled at the same time. He pulled out his pistol and began shooting the windshield. A bladed fist entered the windshield as the car struggled to move. The blade stabbed the policeman in the drivers seat. I hopped out, screaming. The doors were locked. I then hopped into the drivers' seat and kicked the dying officers foot out of the way and stepped on the gas. The stalker flew off of the hood and under the car. I ran directly over him and the car bounced. I struggled to maintain control and bounced out and through the broken windshield. I fell out as the car skidded towards me. I rolled out of the way and avoided getting ran over. The street where I landed was covered in blood. I looked up and saw the three stalkers approach me. "Why are you doing this? WHY?" I asked, screaming. The stalkers stopped. "I want you. I want free. I want to be you. Save me, help me, free me. You. You I want. Want I you. I WANT YOU." the main stalker yelled as he came after me. I ran into the nearest house and up into the owners room. Thank goodness no one was home. I found a computer in the room and began typing this. This story. And by the time the stalkers get here, I'll be dead. And as my final words to the world, I pray to you: Watch for the Stalking. They want you. They're here now.... goodbye. __________________________________________________________________________________ Due to family respect rights, we are not going to share the name of the girl in this story. Though the story is based off of true events, the family has told us not to share any information. But when reading this, we want you to please report similar action to local law enforcement. And avoid loitering in suburban areas in the evening. The Stalking is a serious event that can happen to anyone, so ''please ''help us stop this. Thank you. __________________________________________________________________________________ Other Testimonies From Victims Eric Johnson: Thank goodness someone is having the same problem! I was seeing him the other day when I was cooking, and the next thing I know, he is gone. I just hope I don't suffer the same fate... Mike Philips: Help me. After I began reading this, I've started seeing him. He stares at me while I sleep at night and I can not take it anymore. Consider this my suicide note, because I'm not living like this anymore. Jonah Wood: This really scared me. I hope this isn't real.... Skyler Jones: He is following me. Why did you post this online? Category:Beings